


The last stand

by Flowerofthefaefolk



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Barricade Day, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerofthefaefolk/pseuds/Flowerofthefaefolk
Summary: Drabble poem I wrote for June 5th and 6th





	The last stand

Red- the rose you left upon my pillow last night  
Black- the ebony nightshade of your hair under moonlight

Red - the colour I see when I am asleep, dreaming of you  
Black - the colour I see , when awake on your coat 

 

Red - the petals of your lips  
Black- the whirlpools of your eyes  
Red - the colour of our love  
Black - the colour of our eternal bond 

 

Red- the one last kiss , the goodbye  
Black - the blindfold over my eyes  
Red - the blood , for you , from my heart  
Black - the arms of death; I always knew you were my fallen angel


End file.
